Hero
by Leoooo
Summary: Killian Jones is now a hero. His crew doesn't agree. What happened after Hook killed Blackbeard and took back his ship? How did he arrive in New York? New chapter up!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or the Once Upon a Time storyline.

* * *

Captain Killian Jones, better known amongst the magical realms as Hook, was staring out over the ocean from the bow of his beloved Jolly Roger. A small island could be seen in the distance and the captain had given orders to make sail for it. He had been using the pretence that they were looking for a hidden treasure but secretly he had been searching for Eric, the mermaid Ariel's lost prince. Following his latest order, the crew had muttered discontentedly. They were restless after a long time without loot or bounty. Hook was aware of this but his guilt for choosing his ship over a chance to safe Eric back when Blackbeard made him, prompted his search.

'Land ho!' At least his lookout boy still sounded enthusiastic, even if he was a bit late with his proclamation.

As they approached the island Hook could see that it was far too small to contain anything else but a few palm trees.

'Smee, bring me my map! The treasure must be on another island.'

Smee cast him an unreadable look but he complied after the merest hesitation. Together they bend forward over the map.

'Where is the nearest one we can go to next?'

'That will be Hangman's Island Captain, but it is very close to the Enchanted Forest. Anyone would be a fool to bury a treasure there.'

Hook resists the urge to glare at him, 'No matter, we shall take our chances. We _must _find it.'

'Must we now?' a voice sounded suddenly behind him. Hook threw a sharp look over his shoulder to see Starkey, his first mate, standing there together with a few others from the crew.

'What's this? You lads have something on your mind?'

Starkey shifted around uncomfortably but the set of his jaw was determined. 'We don't want any trouble Cap, but we also have had enough of this pointless search. This treasure obviously doesn't exist.'

'You're calling me a liar?' Hook said, making sure to put some real menace in his voice.

The first mate hesitated, 'No, but there is _something _you're not telling us. We want to know what we are in for or we'll quit.'

'Quit? As in mutiny?' He instantly regretted his words as the crew started to mutter restlessly in response to his words. Killian tried to appease the situation. 'Listen mates, when have I ever led you astray?'

'Never!' one of the other men in the crowd spoke up.

Starkey eyed his captain, 'You haven't, you've always been a worthy captain. But lately you haven't been yourself, there's all this talk about you being a hero.'

Hook raised an eyebrow at this, trying to keep his cool, 'Me? A hero? I am not even going to respond to that insinuation. In fact, this discussion is now over, if I want your opinion I will ask for it. Back to your work!'

Eventually the crew did, though with much muttering and uneasy glances in his direction. Hook wanted to make sure they still saw him as the tough captain he had always been. _Until Swan came along _he thought to himself with a sneer. _I am pathetic. _

Like with Milah, Hook had devoted mind and soul to the woman. Once more he had tried to change himself, his way of life for someone he loved. But is was not to be. So now he had to prove himself to his crew all over again.

'They still respect you Cap,' Smee's words drew him back from his thoughts, 'but you gotta be careful not to push them too far.'

'I'll decide that for myself.' Hook growled as he stalked off.

* * *

A/N: So I got this idea about what happened to Hook between his abandoning of Ariel and his finding of Emma in New York. I hope I will be able to upload some more before the finale this sunday, or it will probably get decannonised soon enough. We'll see. Sorry for any mistakes, a bit unpractised here in both English and writing. Anyway, on with the fun! Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Why my little party's just beginning

His crew was working at the sails and Hook was watching them. He could hear the whispers, could see the furtive glances they sometimes throw at him. He was trying to ignore them, to focus on the route they had to take. But he was quite worried. Mutiny was a very real possibility amongst pirates and if he drove his crew too far they would rebel, especially now that they were questioning his toughness. He could not lose the Jolly Roger now that he had already lost his chance at another life. _No, don't think about that._

Hook shook himself.

He just had to fix this one thing he had messed up for the mermaid, then he would be able to fully enjoy the pirate lifestyle once more.

Hangman's Island would be a couple more hours of slow, careful sailing since they had to navigate quite dangerous waters. There were lots of strong currents and jagged rock formations on this side of the island. Only those who knew what they were doing and kept their heads cool would manage to reach its hidden bays unscathed.

The island was starting to rise up above the horizon more clearly. It's southern coasts were all high cliffs and tangled jungle but there would be hidden entrances into the island's interior amongst them. Of course it was also possible to approach the more tame beaches of the north side but that would take the ship quite close past the coast of the Enchanted Forest and its biggest harbor town. Hook did not want to risk running into any other ships this close to the mainland. A simple trader they would be able to handle but the fleet of the kingdom was also starting to get organized again, or so he had heard.

'C-captain?'

Hook did not bother to look down to his boatswain, 'Yes Mr. Smee?'

'Um, isn't it time for you to take over the wheel?'

He shrunk under the withering glare of his captain. 'I did not need a reminder, thank you Mr. Smee,' Hook sneered and walked away briskly to take his position. Killian did not trust anyone but himself to navigate his Jolly Roger through these dangerous waters. He knew the ship's reactions best and the route they needed to take through the reefs. If needed he would ask one of his lookouts for confirmation but otherwise he did most of the steering alone.

They were about halfway through the reefs when a messenger bird was seen approaching fast from the northwest. Smee was standing next to the captain and warily watched it approaching.

'Your friends from the Enchanted Forest sending you mail?' he asked Hook worriedly. He once more received a sharp glare but the captain then continued staring at the bird in a thoughtful manner.

'It does seem like something they would send.' Hook muttered as the bird landed on the railing. He impatiently waited as Smee was detaching the piece of cloth from the bird's claw, in the meantime both keeping an eye on the waters in front of him and pondering why Snow White, for that was who he assumed sent the message, would contact him. Should he even read the letter? He had been trying hard to get back to his old pirate life. If he got involved with the 'Charmings' again he would undo all he had achieved since arriving in the Enchanted Forest. Still, he found himself waving Smee over to bring him the message.

'Captain, _this _was also attached to the bird's claw,' Smee said swinging round a vial filled with some manner of potion.

Hook raised an eyebrow but focused on the view ahead once more. He held out his hand, holding the wheel with his silver hook. After Smee handed him the paper and the vial he immediately waved the man away. Whatever this was, he was convinced it meant trouble.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

'Alright mates, listen up, we have to get out of here as soon as possible!'

His crew stared up at him, baffled. They were gathered on the lower deck listening to the announcement the captain had called them over for. The Jolly Roger lay anchored just off the northern cliffs of Hangman's Isle.

'Here's the deal, I've heard from reliable source that a curse is coming to envelop the Enchanted Forest once more. However, I plan to out sail it.' Hook tried to look as convincing as possible, he _was _quite convinced the Jolly Roger would manage to reach the naval border of the kingdom within a few hours, he just wasn't sure how soon the curse would be coming. The note did not tell him much _A curse is coming, find Emma and use the included memory potion in order to safe us once more. _

Hook wasn't sure why he should believe what the note him was true but if a curse was indeed coming he would not want to hang around to see. And he really didn't need an excuse to go find Emma Swan… did he?

Starkey cleared his throat as he stepped forward. 'You speak of a reliable source sir, care to tell us what source this is?'

'Matter of fact,' Hook spoke, raising his voice, 'I don't care to do that at all. And I especially don't care for you questioning me once more Mr. Starkey.'

The crew was muttering now. Starkey looked over his shoulder and then back to Hook. 'First you drag us all over the seas to look for a treasure that most certainly doesn't even exist and now you want us to suddenly abandon this search and risk our necks on a mad flight from some unspecified curse? I don't think so.'

As the crew was nodding, Hook glared at them. 'Whoever doesn't like my plan may leave, take a boat and try your fortunes on the Isle. Just don't say I haven't told you so when that big purple cloud of magic is heading your way!'

'Oh I don't think _we _will be leaving either.' Starkey answered as he made a threatening step forward. '_You _will, you have obviously lost your wits and are no longer fit to lead us… we are taking over the ship.'

A/N: Ugh seriously I am quite disappointed in myself! I had half this chapter written out and the my hard-drive completely broke down and had to be replaced (really this has never happened to me before I was so annoyed though). But afterwards it took so much out of me to just start rewriting it. But now the story is back on track! I am happy I finally managed to upload something again. Hope there aren't too many mistakes though, I just had to finish it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
